Hozuki & Hakutaku
by Chuu Pha
Summary: 13
1. Chapter 1

**Hozuki & Hakutaku**

**Disclaimer**: Natsumi Eguchi

**Warning**: shonen-ai (atau tidak), bahasa kacau, drabble

**Sebagai tambahan**: untuk beberapa drabble, nantinya judul yang tertera di akhir dapat menjadi poin penting untuk mengerti jalan cerita yang barangkali akan terasa kurang jelas. Tata bahasaku memang kacau, maaf...

Selamat menikmati ^^

* * *

1.

Jadi tips ini ia dapatkan dari Shiro, bekas anjing kepunyaan Momotaro yang kini bekerja di neraka Penyiksaan Hewan.

Ujarnya, jika ingin membangunkan Hozuki dengan "tenang", tepuk pipinya dua kali. Hanya itu. Terdengar mudah, heh?

Maka Hakutaku akan mencobanya sekarang.

Satu tepuk, dua tepuk**—**dengan ditambah elusan dan cangkupan pada pipi kiri sang Kishin itu, Hakutaku tak lupa untuk berimprovisasi sedikit.

(Sepersekian detik sebelum sepasang mata Hozuki terbelalak mengerikan karena terbangun, ia merasakan sesuatu mencoba mendesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya.)

_Telak._

_._

_._

_*Sleeping Beauty-End*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Terinspirasi dari kumpulan drabble_ "A,B,C" _oleh _Shinku Tsuuki_ pada bagian_ "C for Come"

* * *

2.

Pada _Valentine Day_, Hozuki memberikan sebuah lentera China yang langsung dibakar oleh Hakutaku.

Sebagai balasannya, Hakutaku memberikan sebotol ramuan obat aneh**—**yang entah bagaimana caranya, berhasil Hozuki campur pada minuman penjelmaan hewan mitos China itu.**  
**

Efeknya sedikit aneh. Wajah Hakutaku seharian itu terus memerah di hadapan Hozuki, disertai seringai dan rancauan mengenai rambut hitam yang indah, kulit putih pucat yang indah, bibir mungil yang indah, taring kecil nan tajam**—**yang entah kenapa terdengar cukup familiar untuk Momotaro sendiri.**  
**

Putri salju?

.

.

*_Valentine-End_*


	3. Chapter 3

_Ucapan terima kasih kepada: **Puja Kerang Ajaib.**_

* * *

3.

Entah kenapa Enma-Daiou jadi begitu menyebalkan pada jam makan malam saat itu. Entah kerasukan apa (yang pasti tentu bukan iblis), ia terus menanyai dan membujuk Hozuki mengenai Hakutaku. Terkadang diselingi suara mengaduh—ah, Hozuki memukul kepala pria itu dengan godam. Atau cicitan—pantas, Enma-Daiou mendapat _deathglare_ barusan. Dan hasilnya tetap nol, sia-sia, dan tanpa solusi efektif apapun.

Sudahlah, menyerah saja. Menonton acara tv dunia maya pasti lebih menarik.

"Kau begitu menyukai hewan ya, Hozuki?"

"Ya."

"Seluruh jenis hewan?"

Konfirmasi diterima.

"Hakutaku?"

"…"

Daftar pilihan yang sudah tersedia: (a) tendang Enma; (b) merevisi pernyataan suka-hewan-barusan; (c) mengikuti keinginan pria besar itu untuk berdamai. Hozuki berfikir sejenak.

Jalan kekerasan dengan menggunakan godam agaknya adalah pilihan terbaik.

.

.

_*About Animal-End*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ucapan terima kasih kepada:__** RallFreecss.** Drabble kali ini terinspirasi dari fic _"Behind His Hobby"_ oleh _Shinku Tsuuki_._

* * *

4.

Kali ini seorang gadis menampar Hakutaku. Supher sekali...

Penyebabnya? Ia terlalu ngotot, masih terus mencoba merayu sekalipun sang gadis sudah mengatakan jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Momotaro tak habis pikir. Apa mentornya itu baru puas jika sudah didatangi oleh pacar gadis itu dan dipukuli sampai setengah mati?

Yah, sekalipun sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah mendapati penjelmaan hewan mitos itu babak belur dikarenakan seorang pria, sih. Hmm?

Momotaro mengerutkan kening sambil menelengkan kepala. "Cuma tuan Hozuki, ya?"

"Hmm?"

"Anoo, yang pernah memukul anda."

"Mmm?"

"Maksud saya, anda tidak pernah didatangi oleh pacar gadis-gadis yang pernah anda rayu, kan? Selalu hanya perempuan saja yang pernah saya lihat."

"Oh..."

Reaksi yang terlalu wajar.

"Tuan Haku-taku?"

Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di bibir Hakutaku segera. "Berarti si Maniac Ghilbi itu perempuan." ujar penjelmaan hewan mitos itu seolah memperjelas situasi yang ada.

Tapi sungguh, Momotaro malah semakin tak mengerti.

"Mayor-minor, Momotaro. Pola yang berlaku selalu mengatakan minoritas akan selalu mengikuti mayoritas. Bukankah itu berarti Maniak Ghilbi itu perempuan?"

Jangan memandang sok polos, tuan Hakutaku. Momotaro tahu mentornya itu ingin sekali tertawa.

Ah, ia sudah tergelak.

.

.

_*He's a Girl-End*_


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Barangkali hanya Hakutakulah yang dapat mengerti. Arti dari benturan antar kepala, tamparan dengan telapak tangan kanan dan tonjokan dari kepalan tangan kiri di bagian tepat bawah hidungnya yang dilakukan secara beruntun dengan jawaban Hozuki atas pertanyaan, "Tuan Hozuki, apa yang anda lakukan?!"

Hakutaku segera meraih leher iblis itu dengan kedua tangan dan mencekiknya kuat-kuat. Khusus kali ini, tenaga penuh akan ia kerahkan. Dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Kuku-kuku Hozuki yang hampir terbenam di pergelangan tangannya menandakan bahwa iblis itu gagal mendominasi kali ini. Satu seringai terbentuk tajam, Hakutaku bertekat akan benar-benar membalasnya.

"Kau sepertinya perlu diajari, ya?" ujarnya sambil mendekatkan wajah ada tulang selangka Hozuki.

"Khh**—**!"

Bagaimanapun, "Dahi, pipi dan bibir." adalah _clue_ yang terlalu mudah untuk ditebak.

_(_Defence attack_: serangan dagu runcing! Oh, Hozuki terlambat! Kemenangan mutlak berada di tangan Hakutaku sekarang!)_

Sudah terlanjur berbekas.

.

.

_*Kiss-End*_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ini hanya pendapat pribadi. Mohon jangan diambil hati_ u.u

* * *

6.

"Golongan darah iblis itu... B."

O-oke, sekarang apa lagi? Mari pasang telinga masing-masing.

"Dibandingkan menganggap ekspresi seriusnya masuk ke dalam tipe A, menurutku lebih condong pada pembawaan aslinya, ' wajar datar tanpa dosa'. Kemudian bagaimana ia menangani suatu masalah dengan solusi yang cenderung praktis. Ketika berbicara seringkali juga tak memperhatikan perasaan lawan, jadwal tidur yang kacau, dan menyebalkan. Pasti B."

Momotaro kira ada kesalahan di sini.

"Maka kelemahannya berada pada pernafasan. Tapi jadwal tidurnya pun juga bisa dimanfaatkan. Sehingga... ramuan yang cocok untuk dipakai adalah**—**"

"Anoo, maaf. Apa anda sedang membahas tuan Hozuki?"

Hakutaku langsung menoleh. Itu artinya iya.

"Anoo, tapi... bukankah tuan Hozuki iblis?"

"Lalu?"

Kenapa ia tidak sadar juga?

.

.

_*Golongan Darah-End*_


	7. Chapter 7

_Pertanyaannya: apa memang rasanya seburuk itu?_

* * *

7.

Anggap taruhan-ukuran-dada waktu itu masih berlaku. Dan kini Hozuki sedang menyiapkan jamuan makan malam untuk Hakutaku. Mengerti siapa yang kalah, bukan? Tepat sekali. Kedua kalimat itu tidak berhubungan sedikit pun. Yang benar, Hakutaku datang untuk menemui Enma-Daiou, entah untuk urusan apa. Yup, di sini Hozuki pun tak tahu-menahu. Satu hal yang Enma-Daiou beritahukan padanya hanyalah mengenai makan malam nanti. Merasa terlecehkan? sangat.

Terlebih dengan segala provokasi makhluk mitos itu mengenai kekalahan "fiktif" yang ia terima.

Sudahlah, lebih baik ia mulai memecahkan kepala untuk hidangan kali ini. Sup miso otak, dua mangkuk. Hozuki tak perlu menghawatirkan atasannya—Enma-Daiou tidak akan kabur. Ancaman pem_bully_-an berpuluh-puluh tahun oleh sang Kishin tentu tak sebanding dengan masakan yang satu ini. Benar bukan?

(hanya Kami-sama dan para pencicip makanan tersebut yang tahu kebenarannya)

Ketika penjamuan berlangsung, suasana hening, mencekam, dan sedikit berat. Ah, dramatisasi yang berlebihan. Hal itu hanya berlaku pada Enma-Daiou saja. Sebab dua makhluk lainnya memasang ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Kau payah dalam memasak, heh?" komentar Hakutaku kalem pada mangkuk berisi cairan di hadapannya. Sang Kishin tak membalas, hanya terus memperhatikan dengan seksama. Satu suapan diambil, dan warna wajah penjelmaan hewan mitos itu langsung berubah menjadi ungu gelap. Bukannya ia tidak tahu seburuk apa masakan itu. Hanya saja ini diperlukan**—**

**—**agar ia bisa memunculkan senyum mengejek dan kemudian mencela Hozuki. Tepat di depan wajah iblis itu sendiri.

"Ini sampah, huh? Buruk sekali."

Hanya sampai di situ. Karena setelahnya ia langsung terbatuk-batuk, dan ambruk. Hozuki mendoakan agar Hakutaku cepat mati setelah ini.

Ngomong-ngomong... Bukan, _skip_ saja Enma-Daiou yang terpaku ngeri di kursi duduknya. Hozuki tak perduli ia akan memakan bagiannya atau tidak. Yang menjadi fokus iblis itu kini adalah senyuman Hakutaku tadi. Benar, senyuman. Mengesampingkan maksud dari hal itu, bukankah berarti ada seseorang yang memasang ekspresi senang ketika mencoba sub miso otak buatannya? Ya, ternyata ada.

Tapi karena bukan wanita, maka Hozuki bisa melewatinya.

.

.

_*Calon-End*_


	8. Chapter 8

_Aku sudah dengar tentang pertemuan mereka saat Hozuki masih kecil itu. Tapi karena belum benar-benar melihat sendiri jadi... Anggap saja Momotaro tidak tahu soal itu ^^_

* * *

8.

Sebenarnya dimana letak kesalahan takdir ketika mempertemukan dua makhluk kembar tapi tak sedarah itu? Momennya kali. Benar, barangkali karena usia—tunggu, _baby face_ Hakutaku itu menipu. Baiklah, coba ubah pembahasan menjadi sesuatu yang yang bisa lebih mudah dicerna. Barangkali, jika salah satu diantara mereka berada dalam wujud mungil**—**Mpmptaro tidak yakin untuk memakai kata "anak-anak", ketika pertemuan pertama keduanya, mungkin tidak akan seperti sekarang akhirnya. Seseorang cenderung melunak pada sosok anak-anak, bukan? Sekalipun di sini bukanlah seorang manusia yang dibahas, tapi iblis dan hewan mitos. Intinya sama saja.

Selanjutnya, cari titik kemungkinan jika teori itu salah.

Jika tuan Hozuki yang saat itu masih mungil... Apa benar sikapnya akan jauh berbeda dengan versi dewasanya? Tuan Hakutaku, bertemu dengan seorang bocah tenang tapi diam-diam—sesuatu? Bentrok juga pada akhirnya. Beliau kan punya bakat _childish_.**  
**

Kalau tuan Hakutaku yang masih kecil? Err, ia masih belum bertanya pada tuan Hozuki mengenai termasuk-tidaknya anak-anak dalam konteks ''pengecualian''. Tapi sepertinya _ending_nya masih tetap tak bagus...

Tuan Hozuki kan kurang peka. Ambil contoh ketika Pekan Olahraga ke-100 kemarin. Si kecil Hakutaku hendak macam-macam? Hah! Siksaan paling Hozuki kira sebagai "pelatihan kedisiplinan".

Ah, gelap...

.

.

_*Children-End*_


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Terkadang, untuk membuang waktu sembari menunggu obat pesanannya, Hozuki mengambil salah satu kelinci apoteker untuk digendongnya. Oke, itu tidak aneh. Sekalipun yang melakukannya adalah seorang iblis agung kelas atas dari Neraka. Yang aneh itu adalah ketika Hakutaku meminta kelinci yang ada di gendongan Hozuki, dan iblis itu memberikannya. Dari gendongan, ke gendongan.

Tahu se-_awkward_ apa momen itu bagi Momotaro? Seperti adegan serah terima bayi antara istricoretsuami-suami. Dan celakanya lagi, tidak hanya sekali. Setiap ia selesai membuat pesanan obat dan hendak menyerahkannya pada Hozuki, jika Hakutaku tidak lupa atau ngambek atau terkapar karena pukulan, pasti ritual itu berulang. Seperti kebiasaan. Seperti sesuatu yang lumrah. Apa mereka menyadarinya? Tidak. Karena endingnya selalu ditutup dengan cekcok mulut beberapa menit (tidak ada pukulan yang melayang, karena Hozuki sayang hewan—si kelinci, bukan satunya).**  
**

Melihat adegan itu selalu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Kalau dari sudut pandang orang ke**—**empat, misalkan Shiro, maka akan ada penambahan karakter baru di adegan tersebut. "Seorang istri kedua yang merasa canggung diantara keharmonisan-fiktif istri pertama dan sang suami", uhuk. Ia terbatuk.

.

.

_*Adegan-End*_


	10. Chapter 10

10.

"Memakai wig tidak serta merta membuatku memiliki payudara, sangat disayangkan." komentar Hakutaku sambil memainkan wig panjang yang dipakainya saat ini.

Sepasang mata Hozuki berkilat. Di sebuah meja yang terletak cukup dekat dengan mereka, sudah tersedia banyak alat penyiksa. Iblis itu meraih sebuah pematik api, menyalakannya, dan membakar ujung cambuk yang kemudian dipergunakannya untuk mencambuk sekumpulan pria yang mengaduh kesakitan.

Yang menarik dari penampilan sang Kishin adalah, wig palsu panjangnya yang terus bergerak lembut mengikuti gerakkan iblis itu.

"Maafkan kami, seandainya saja kami tidak kekurangan tenaga kerja, barangkali tuan Hozuki tidak perlu turun tangan seperti ini." ujar Okou dengan ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya.

"Ah, kufikir ia menikmatinya." balas Hakutaku sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula bukankah memang tidak mudah untuk mencari iblis wanita yang memiliki kemampuan menyiksa? Jangan terlalu diambil pusing."

.

.

_*Perempuan-End*_


	11. Chapter 11

11.

"Tuan Hozuki bisa membuat coklat?!"

"Enma-Daiou yang meminta."

"Oh..." Momotaro melirik ke arah Hakutaku yang terus menerus **menelan** berliter-liter air dari segala sumber.

"Itu dari nona Mustard." ujar sang Kishin sambil membuka satu kotak coklat lain berpita biru. "Tak kusangka ia akan memakannya."

"Tuan Hakutaku pasti salah paham dengan gambar kelinci di kartu ucapannya. Oh! Yang ini manis!"

"Ini dari nona Okou."

"Punya tuan Hozuki?"

Iblis itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam dari dalam lengan kimononya, lalu kembali memasukannya lagi. "Untuk yang terakhir." tambahnya diiringi sorot mata amat serius.

"Itu pasti isinya racun! Tolak!" seru Hakutaku sambil meraup sebanyak mungkin coklat di dalam kotak-yang-katanya-dari-nona-Okou. _Tombo pedes _(sejak kapan di Shangri-La dikenal bahasa Jawa?). Dalam sekejap saja, kotak itu sudah ludes tak tersisa.

Mengetahui sudah saatnya, Hozuki pun mengambil kotak hitam tadi dari dalam lengan kimono. Membukanya, kemudian mematahkannya menjadi dua. Satu potong ia serahkan pada Momotaro. Sedang potongan lain ia gigit sekali, lalu dikunyah sambil berkata, "Tidak beracun." Potongan itu ia masukan kembali ke dalam kotak.

Hakutaku memandang ngeri pada kotak yang Hozuki sondorkan padanya.

"Tapi apa benar nona Mustard yang membuatnya? Agak sedikit sulit untuk membayangkan seekor kelinci bisa**—**"

"Membuatnya? Apa aku pernah berkata seperti itu?"

"Eh? Jangan-jangan..."

"Aku yang membuatnya."

"Hah?!" Bukan Momotaro. "Jangan bilang**—**?!"

"Benar."

Mental Hakutaku dan Momotaro menjerit bersamaan. Modusnya, itu terlalu!

.

.

_*Kado-End*_


	12. Chapter 12

12.

"Ng, tuan Hakutaku..."

"Hmm?"

"Apakah... mungkin, ada seseorang yang mau bertahan pada satu keadaan yang sama, dan pada orang yang sama, terus-menerus padahal sebenarnya ia bisa cukup menghindarinya?"

"Konflik, ya?"

Momotaro mengangguk**—**perlahan. Takut jika mentornya itu menyadari siapa yang dimaksud. "Err, bisa dibilang konflik yang selalu dimulainya sendiri. Aneh**—**ya?"

"Hoo, seperti semacam "mencari perhatian" ?"

"S-saya rasa, tidak begitu juga... sih."

"Jatuh cinta, ya~?"

"Eh?" Mantan pahlawan itu melongo melihat senyum lebar yang mengembang di wajah Hakutaku saat ini. "Anoo, itu bukan saya."

"Hoo... Kalau gitu tergantung sorot matanya." ujar penjelmaan hewan mitos itu meralat. " Yah, meskipun akan lebih menyenangkan jika membayangkan hal itu dilakukan karena cinta, sih. Memang kau sedang membicarakan siapa? Kau punya teman baru, ya?"

''Sese-orang." Atau seharusnya sese-iblis? "Ng, kalau, misalnya, intensitas pertemuan mereka, jika bukan karena kebetulan, selalu ia dulu yang**—**ng, menghampiri?"

"Artinya cinta. Positif, seratus persen!"

Kesimpulannya?

"Berarti tuan Hozuki itu**—**"

Langsung dipotong dengan gebrakan meja.

"Kenapa malah ganti topik ke Maniak Ghilbi itu?!"

"Eh?"

.

.

_*Question-End*_


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Mari buka cerita dengan seorang Hozuki yang duduk, menatap Hakutaku tak senang, dengan hawa-hawa kelam yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Momotaro sedikit ragu jika harus mengatakan bahwa itu adalah reaksi cemburu sang Kishin, sekalipun pemicunya adalah telepon dari salah satu pelangggan wanita di telepon Hakutaku tadi. Iblis itu mengangkat kepalan tangannya, dan memukulkannya pada meja kayu. Langsung retak. Diiringi helaan nafas lega karena sudah cukup tenang setelah melampiaskan emosinya.

"Kenapa, hmm?" tanya Hakutaku sambil tersenyum sedikit tajam.

_Bagaimana bisa beliau masih tersenyum di saat seperti ini?!_

"Tak ada."

"Benar~?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hmf, maaf saja jika aku memang populer di kalangan para gadis~. Cemburu, heh?"

_Oh, makna iri dan cenburu memang sedikit terdengar sama._

"Kuharap kau segera menua dan kehilangan eksistensi."

"Tet-tot! Sebelum itu kaulah yang akan menua terlebih dahulu." ujar sang penjelmaan hewan mitos begitu percaya diri. "Umurku jauh lebih lama darimu, dan wujud manusiaku ini pun bukan wujud asliku. Kalau aku ingin, aku bisa terus memakai wujud manusia yang sama, dengan postur tubuh yang sama, keadaaan yang sama. Berbeda dengan iblis, sekalipun memakan waktu yang lama, pada akhirnya tetap akan menua."

Ekspresi Hozuki saat itu tampak sedikit berubah. Dan senyum Hakutaku juga. Momotaro amat yakin ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini selanjutnya.

"Tenang saja, akan kupastikan aku ada di sana untuk menikmati momen-momen kekalahanmu itu. Buahahaha!"

_Terdengar seperti janji sehidup semati_. Mantan pahlawan itu tak yakin.

"Laki-laki menjadi seorang pria seiring berjalannya waktu." balas Hozuki pada akhirnya. "Untuk seorang bermental wanita sepertimu (yang terlalu mengagungkan kemudaan), mungkin ucapanku barusan sulit untuk dimengerti."

"Hah?! Apa?!"

Duh, mulai lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Aku bisa mengubah wujud manusiaku. Aku tetap lebih tua darimu. Dan bisa lebih tua dalam hal fisik darimu."

Tunggu, kenapa nada bicaranya**—**

"Kekanakan."

"TAK ADA UCAPAN YANG LAIN~?!"

Hanya tatapan yang Hozuki berikan. Segera Hakutaku mendengus, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Apapunlah."

Perasaan saja, atau tatapan sang Kishin memang sedikit**—** Ouh, ouh. Oke, Momotaro akan diam, bungkam.

.

.

_*Merayu-End*_


End file.
